Wonder Roach
by Darkzz009
Summary: Moira Brown always wanted to try out her newest recipe for the radroach meat. and her dream came true when the Lone Wanderer came into her shop. Rated M. For themes. One Shot


It was a quiet day inside the Craterside Supply, as Moira brown the store's owner was sweeping the floor while mumbling about her ideas to her grumpy guard. While the Mercenary just grunted and did his best to ignore her.

"You know, I have finally come about a perfect recipe for the Radroach meat. Would you like to take the first bite when I made one?" Moira asked her guard.

This made the Mercenary's eyes twitched as the thought of the Radroach alone disgusts him so much. He turned his head away from her, pretending to look at the door. This made Moira sighed in disappointment, as she continued to sweep her floor still thinking about the perfect recipe for the Radroach meat.

A few minutes later, the door creaked open and a familiar face entered in her shop. Her face lightened up as her Test Subject/Co-author of the Survival Guide was finally back. After two weeks of absence. His young features still unharmed by the harshness of wasteland, his brown eyes, bedraggled hair and most of all his unsmiling and serious face. She always wondered what happened to him despite the fact that he was supposed to be a cheery boy back when he first stumbled on her store. And that was 11 months ago.

He was wearing the now tattered 101 armored jumpsuit and a Chinese assault rifle slung over his back, he also carried a rucksack that seemed to contain some interesting stuff.

"Oh hello there, you're finally back! How's the wasteland out there. Hope you have some fun there." Moira greeted him with her cheery voice, while Killy. The Lone Wanderer just smiled a little. That was a good start. Moira thought. As Killy's mouth went back to frown, he returned to his usual gloomy self.

Killy walked towards her counter and set the rucksack, Moira now in her curiosity leaned towards the opening mouth of the sack. When Kily finally opened his sack, Moira squealed in delight as the brownish red color of the radroach meat revealed at the rucksack, Moira rushed to Killy and gave him a hug which made the Lone Wanderer to squirm in discomfort. But stopped when he saw Moira's seeming childlike face, She was "adorable" when she smiled like that. He blushed a little but turned his head away, he saw the Mercenary who stood guard near the workbench who is now looking horrified. He didn't know why but the Mercenary is about to leave.

"Thank you! thank you! Thank you!" She squealed as she turned her head to speak to her Mercenary.

"Well what do you know, we can finally cook those radroach recipe I've always wanted after all and..." she stopped in her tracks when her Mercenary was not on his usual spot anymore, she turned her head to the sound of the door banging close.

"Huh?" Moira wondered what had just gotten to her Mercenary. She sighed.

"Well, I think it's just you and me now... Say would you like to join me in my special recipe for the radroach meat... I promise it's gonna be delicious." Moira said as she turned her head facing the now blushing Lone Wanderer, She was oblivious to the fact is that she was still hugging him. Her chest touched body, her arms wrapped around his body tightly and her head leaning on his neck.

"Are you having a fever?" she asked as she removed her arms around him and place her hand on her forehead. Killy, finally being set free moved away and took off her hands.

"No. It's just hot outside..." He lied as the now confused Moira just glared at him. Killy was still blushing as he now find Moira's facial expressions was always this adorable. He couldn't see this on other women he met. Sarah Lyons, Reilley, Bittercup, Lucy West, Clover, Nova, Karen Schenzy, Silver and even Amata.

"and to your first question, yes. I'm hungry." Killy replied with his now stoic and emotionless self. Moira clapped her hands and the excitement she felt was sky high, as she went to her counter and proceed to get some caps but Killy stopped her and shook his head.

"No need. I know you've always wanted these that's why it's free." Moira smiled as she dropped the caps and grabbed the bag, she rushed towards her kitchen and rummage through the lockers. Leaving the now confused Lone Wanderer.

Sighing he walked closer and leaned on the wall and observed the eccentric woman, he raised a brow when he saw Moira took some Wonderglue, Abraxo Cleaner and a turpentine. But he was shooed away by Moira and told him to sit on her couch upstairs.

"It's a secret recipe you know." this was the only word he received from Moira as she proceed to locked the door of her store and rushed back towards her kitchen.

After an hour and a half, Killy returned the Big Book of Science to his pocket as he heard another squeal from Moira. This time he knew she had finished her cooking, even though this was the twentieth time she squealed. Either from her malfunctioning stove or from random ideas that shine bright on her head and mumbling about them. He take a look on his pipboy and checked his vital stats, Rads below . Rad tan 50% check. Damage Resistance 50% check. Survive Moira's food. 50-50%.

Killy sighed at the result, but he keep in mind despite her dangerous tinkering to anything from non-lethal to lethal was wasn't so bad as the others think. Out all the people he was the only one who appreciate her works. And he knew she was a trustworthy person but a little danger when it comes to new ideas. But he shrugged off all of his thoughts as Moira finally showed up with two plates in tow, she told him that they would eat on her desk beside her bed. Which Killy nodded and proceed to help her setting up the food on the table.

An hour have passed and the two have both finished their food. It was surprisingly delicious and the once bitter flavor of the food was now sweet, it was good than the Mole Rat Wonder meat he have tasted created by Ryan Brigg. At first he was almost hesitant to take the first bite, but continued anyway and was surprised nothing unusual happened. No mutation, no seizures and no fainting, he took several bites until he emptied his plate. While Moira who was happily eating her own and never seemed to mind. The rest of the meal was peaceful.

"So? How was it?" she asked looking expectantly at him.

"It's really good."

"You really mean it? Because I just can do it to those mole rats, Bedsides the radraoch were far more abundant and you know those poor rattie's. "

Killy laughed at her love on those Mole Rats despite their nasty bites and aggressive behavior. But he have seen those can be domesticated by raiders somehow. Maybe he could bring a live one for her.

"Yes. I mean it."

"I knew i was right putting a litter of turpentine and wonderglue would solve the problem. Not to mention two boxes of dissolved Abraxo cleaner was used to marinate the meat. And radscorpion's poison gland and brhamin's dropping."

Killy wasn't sure if he would throw up or use a hundred stimpack for what he had just learned. He looked at the empty plate and the thought of eating two whole radroach meat would give him enough to be killed. In the end he just sighed as he waited if any after effects would come.

"Thank you." Moira said as she placed the plates on the table, Killy was surprised but he nodded in reply. Moira smiled at his reply and warned him never to reveal her special ingredient to anyone which Killy would gratefully comply.

"So anything interesting you find out there? I want to know more about the outside." she continued as she sat on her stool and leaned her head closely to hear whatever the exploits of the Lone Wanderer on the Capital Wastelands.

This could also be a good time for Killy do be distracted by the thoughts of the unorthodox ingredients that Moira had just revealed to him.

The two had started to share talks about science, the ones that Killy have encountered in Rivet City and Dr. Li's research and to some random events that Killy have encountered and Moira's newest gadgets that could help Killy in his adventures.

"Well, I could modify your jumpsuit again. This time I will reinforced it with the vault security armor you brought, and other armor you sell to me from before..." Moira said as she lost in her trance. This was an indication to Killy that she was setting a new idea. This gives him some worries as he never knew what was coming. He startled a little when Moira returned from reality as she squealed in excitement.

"I've finally have an idea about the best armor for you" She jumped in excitement but clumsily lost her footing, she yelped but Killy quickly stood up and caught her. His hands wrapped around her body, his face on his chest.

"Hey, relax... Just one moment in time." Killy tried to calm her excitement down, unconsciously burying his nose on her hair. He could smell the scent of her sweat and sweet ingredients from the food, as he could feel the breathing of the woman from his chest. He couldn't help himself but fight the urge that creeping his body, he had grown attached to this woman. Six years ahead of him, out of her mind and disturbingly cheery, but he felt she was a fine woman for him despite her unusual habits. He couldn't bring himself to compare her to Amata. There should never be any comparing as they were best in their own way. Despite his intense love for Amata back at the Vault and her recent exile of him months ago, he still loved her very much. But Moira made him feel comfortable even in the most uncomfortable times.

"Sure.. It's just I'm all fired up with new prospects in mind... Haha.." she said as she removed her head from his chest. Killy just stared at her, he felt this unusual comforting feeling everytime he stared at her smiling and her always cheerful and optimistic side. He stared at her lips as she continued speaking to him, too busy talking as she didn't notice his hands gently cupped her chin.

"Haha.. You know.." before she could finish what was telling to Killy, he silenced her instead as his lips gently connected to hers. Killy was surprise as Moira returned his kiss as she suddenly wrapped her arms around his head, voraciously devouring his mouth as her tongue entered him. He proceed to open the zipper of her coverall that revealed her white tank top, his hands gently cupped her clothed breasts and squeezed it gently. Silent moans escaped from her mouth as her grip on the Lone Wanderer intensifies making him grunt.

Killy broke the kiss and removed Moira's white tank top and proceed to suckled her breast, he made an eye to eye contact to Moira as he suckled her breast while his other hand squeezed the other breast. Her eyes now filled with lust and pleasure while tried her best to control her moaning, her erratic breathing now intensifies as he sucked her breast harder. Moira even with the waves of pleasure now taking over her body and Killy's kissing and sucking on her, with her expert hands she still manage to had unlock every fasteners on Killy's armor as the shoulder guard, ammo pouch were dropped to the floor. His jumpsuit opened in just mere seconds, without Killy even realizing it. Killy now free from his jumpsuit, lifted Moira and placed her on the table. Not caring that the plates, her lampshade and terminal are now on the ground, as he proceed to take off Moira's underwear and finally removing his boxers and hsi t-shirt. His mouth travelled from her breast to her neck and finally went home to her clit, kissing and licking it while Moira grabbed a handful of Killy's hair pulling and raking it. Satisfied with the pleasure he gave to her, he proceed to kissed her and as he about to set his member on her. She stopped him.

"Bed please... My back hurts..." she said while panting hard, complying with her request he gently scooped her and placed her on the bed. He then reached for her now messy bun and removed the hairpins, revealing her long wavy red hair. Cupping her cheeks he saw her smiled at him, he smiled back as his index finger slid into her mouth. She gently suck his index finger and nibbling it, he smiled at her and finally his member entered her. Moira moaned but not too loudly, instead Killy could hear her shallow breathing and sometimes silent moans. He was surprised as she was usually loud and energetic but this Moira was different, her eyes was shut but her face shows a clear sign of ecstasy. Both of her hands were intertwined by his, he leaned his head to kissed her. Their tongues met and wrestled for dominance, Moira would bite his lower lip as their kiss intensifies. After they broke the kiss Moira then moaned his name, as every thrust he made he could felt Moira's body trembling and her grip on his hand were now tighter. Her legs wrapped around his waist as his thrust is now going faster, removing his right hand from Moira and used it to

Killy lay on top of her, feeling the rise and fall of her chest. He lifted his head and gazed at her eyes. She was beautiful even as the afterglow was slowly fading, she smiled at him as their eyes locked to each other. Moira leaned to Killy and kissing him, from his mouth to his jaw and neck. After the kissing she finally rested as she closed her eyes.

"Thank you..." Moira whispered as she dozed off. While Killy just stared at her, feeling contented and safe with her. He pressed his lips on her forehead.

"you're welcome." Killy whispered as his thumb gently brushed the bangs of her hair, he then went to her breast and sucked it gently before giving a light kiss. Moira's sleeping body squirmed a bit but returned to normal as Killy lay behind Moira, with arms wrapped around Moira's chest and finally let sleep took over his body. But seconds later Moira's body shifted to face Killy's and her arm wrapped around his.

It was 10 a.m that Moira and Killy both were off from their bed, they neither said a word but Killy was gentleman enough to dress the naked Moira with her underwear and her tank top. And Moira returned the favor with helping Killy with his Armored Jumpsuit, after a few moments Killy proceed to the door but was stopped by Moira. With a lunchbox in her hand she packed it on his rucksack with ammo, she leaned forward and kissed him. Killy smiled and opened the door waving to her with goodbye's.

"I'll be back... I don't know when." he said as he slung his Chinese assault rifle on his back.

"It's okay.. Just be careful out there and enjoy your trip." Moira replied. She was in her usual self again.

"I will." Killy said as he went towards the Moriarty's Saloon. He opened the door and saw Moira's Mercenary sleeping on the round table on the corner. With five empty whiskey bottles. He shook the Mercenary who grunted in irritation, he opened his eyes and saw the Lone Wanderer.

"Hey. She needs you back there. She's opening the shop." Killy said in a calm tone, despite the glaring he receive from the Mercenary. Grunting he stood up from his chair and went towards the door mumbling incomprehensibly.

"Oh by the way." Killy said as the Mercenary turned his head towards him.

"I took all of her cooked radroach meat, so no worries."

"Good riddance..." The Mercenary replied as he walked way towards the store. Killy went to the bar counter and greeted Gob. He asked for a nuka-cola and sat on the stool.

"So, what's with you and Moira? Lucas Simms was startled by the crashing sound on her store last night. Seems like there's pretty interesting happened last night" Gob asked, while Nova suppressed a snicker behind Killy while the other patrons leaned closely to hear the interesting story. Even Lucy West turned her head towards KiIlly who just shook his head

"Just cooked a few radroach meat she always wanted. And it's good." Killy replied as he emptied his bottle, paid the caps and walks away from the saloon. Leaving everyone in shock.

"Huh, no wonder that Mercenary was mumbling about the Big Scary Radroaches entering his mouth, during his sleep last night." Nova said as she burst in laughter while Gob scratched his head.

"Yeah. Well my idea of serving radroach food in my saloon will now be thrown away." with Gob's comment, everyone on the patron turned their heads on him while others burst their drinks out of their mouth.

"NO!" they all shouted in unison, while Nova was still laughing hard.

Killy opened his Pip-Boy and scanned at his map. He never knew where he was headed next, but he smiled and took what Moira Brown always advice him. _Just enjoy the great outdoors and have a good hunting_. Killy took a final glance at The Craterside Supply before heading towards the Megaton gate and after a few exchange greetings from the Sheriff and other residents, Killy walks towards the wasteland. Suddenly an idea came up on his head.

"Maybe I should tell Moira to sell her special Radroach meat throughout the wasteland just like her survival guide. And bring her a **rattie** " Killy thought as he smiled at the idea, as he laughed as he thought he started to act like her.

"Wonder Roach" Killy mumbled to himself as he walks on the capital wasteland and as he laughed all by himself again.

End.


End file.
